Connected
by xXPandaLawlsXx
Summary: SebKlaine! Soul Mate! D/s! Kurt Hummel was just fine living his life independently, thank you very much. He didn't see the point in automatically searching for his Soul Mates the day he woke up with their names scrawled across his collar bones. Full Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N)**: Hey guys! Yup I'm doing it again. This is another idea that's been slowly building since Sebastian was introduced. This fic is going to be a Soul Mate fic with D/s. It is also going to be Sebklaine, so you know it's going to be very AU…like most of my stuff. If you do not like anything I've listed please do not read.

**This World:** Okay so let me explain what this world is like before you read any further. There can be three connected together at once, no more. It's sort of rare for three souls to be connected but it does happen occasionally. The longer a submissive goes without their dominate after they hit puberty the more weaker and/or sick they get. A person is either born as a Dominant or a Submissive. Dominants are marked with a round circle on the underside of their left wrist while a Submissive is marked with a crescent moon on the underside of their right. Each of the marks remain 'hollow' or unfilled until they have connected completely.

The names of your soul mates usually appear somewhere on your body by the time you reach the age of 15. It differs sometimes on the situation. More info will appear later, if I even continue this. Not sure how many people will actually like this since there are so many lovely soul mate fics out there. Thanks for reading though, let me know what you think!

**Summary**: Kurt Hummel was just fine living his life independently, thank you very much. He didn't see the point in automatically searching for his Soul Mates the day he woke up with their names scrawled across his collar bones. He wanted to live his life a little and enjoy making his own decisions without a Dominate looming over him and another submissive dragging him down in the process. Will Kurt break the stereotype or will he fall and abandon his own dreams for two people he hardly knows?

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: AU! SebKlaine! Multiple Partners! D/S! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of it's characters, at all.**

* * *

**Connected **

_A Touch_

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked again, staring down at the paperwork and files he had spread across the long desk he was sitting behind. A beautiful stranger stared back at him from a large printed photo, the boy's eyes sucking him in with their unique color of mix-matched blues and greys.

"This has to be him." One of the men said with a shake of his head. "He's the closest match we have."

"There are no pictures of his mark?" Sebastian asked, finally pulling his eyes away from the photo in front of him and dragging a sheet of paper over it so he wouldn't be sucked in again.

"We tried, but he seems to wear a lot of layers."

Sebastian grinned. "I see." he said, glancing towards his father who was sitting at the head of the table. "What do you think?" he asked him, leaning back in his chair.

"These people are the best private investigators in the state; I would hope they know what they are doing." His father said, looking towards the side of the room where the two investigators stood.

"Well it certainly took them long enough." Sebastian said, smirking when his father chuckled.

"Sebastian, one day you will have to learn patience." His father said, looking towards the front of the room when the large doors opened, his secretary smiling sweetly in their direction the.

"Sir, Mr. Anderson has arrived, shall I show him in?" she asked, leaving once the older Smythe had nodded.

Sebastian watched as Blaine walked in, the shorter teen's school uniform rumpled and his tie loosened. Of course his hair was gelled to perfection, or to Blaine's liking. Honestly Sebastian loved his natural curls but the younger submissive wouldn't hear of letting his hair 'run free' as he would put it.

"Sebastian." Blaine said excitedly as he walked across the long room, dropping his shoulder bag on the polished table the other two men were sitting behind. "Did you find him?" he asked, smiling when Sebastian pulled out the chair next to him. The older teen patted the seat and Blaine happily sat next to him, rolling the chair as close as he could to the dominant and hooking his feet around the other's underneath the table. "Did you?" he whispered, glancing towards the other Smythe when he heard the man's quiet chuckle.

"Blaine." Sebastian murmured, leaning over to press a kiss to the Submissive's lips. "Nice to see you too." He said with a laugh, grinning when Blaine's bottom lip popped out slightly in a pout.

"You said you were going to look today though, that's why you took a day off from school." Blaine mumbled, brows knitting together when Sebastian slowly pushed a few papers in front of him. He flashed a toothy smile towards the older teen before quickly going through the papers. A soft gasp left his lips when he came across one of the pictures, his eyes meeting Sebastian's again. "He's…amazing." He whispered, looking back down and letting his eyes take in the detail of the strangers face.

"We aren't completely sure yet, Blaine." Sebastian warned, watching as Blaine continued to stare at the picture he himself had been sucked into earlier. "The investigators weren't able to get a picture with his shirt off so we can't see if he has ours names." he continued, shooting a dark look towards the other side of the room.

"It's him." Blaine whispered in awe, still staring down at the picture. "I can just feel it."

Sebastian held in a sigh, reaching across the table to grab Blaine's hand. When the submissive finally looked up he smiled slightly. "Blaine I know we've been looking for two years and I know it's easy to get excited but I don't want you to get your hopes up, alright?" he said, frowning when Blaine's brows rose slightly.

"But Sebastian I just know it's him, this has to be our Kurt." he persisted quietly. He closed his eyes when he felt Sebastian's lips against his forehead.

"Hopefully." the older Smythe said after a moment of silence, smiling as he watched his son press kisses against Blaine's lips next. "I'm going to send a few of our agents out to talk to him."

Blaine managed to pull away from Sebastian's mouth."What?" he asked breathlessly. "Oh you can't." he begged.

"Blaine, I don't see the point in us going to see him if he isn't ours." Sebastian finally said, sitting up and pulling away from the shorter male. Remember the last time we went to check ourselves?"

Blaine looked down to the table, biting his bottom lip slightly. "Yes." he finally answered, shoulders drooping when he remembered just how horrible that outcome had been.

"Then you understand why this is a better option." Sebastian said with a slight tilt of his chin, frowning when Blaine spoke up again.

"Being carted off in an unknown car when I didn't want to cooperate wasn't the best way to get to know you." Blaine retorted, glancing at Sebastian and then older Smythe at the head of the table. He remembered the day he had met Sebastian, it had been awful considering he thought he was being kidnapped.

"Blaine, this is the way it's going to be done. It's for the best." Sebastian said, holding up his hand when Blaine opened his mouth to argue again. "Enough."

Blaine glared at his dominant before staring down at the photo again. It wasn't fair, this submissive would be horrified if he was taken the same way he was. He also couldn't help but be a put-off about the fact that Sebastian didn't seem to care about what he had to say. He tuned the rest of the conversation out, pulling out his cell phone to message Nick.

_"You up for a drive?"_

* * *

Kurt tried not to make a face, he really did, but when you walk through your front door to find your stepbrother sucking face with his submissive you tend to loose control of your facial expressions.

"Oh, Kurt!" Rachel gasped, quickly pushing Finn away from her and standing up. She began to smooth down her skirt, looking anywhere but at Kurt's face. "I thought you were going to the mall with Mercedes?" she asked, her breath uneven and her hands folding together behind her back.

"We had to cancel because David didn't want Cede's to go without him." Kurt said, rolling his eyes when he caught Finn sulking on the couch. "I thought Finn was supposed to be helping dad in the garage today?"

"I was, but Rachel showed up and Burt told me to go ahead and take the day off." Finn said, smiling sheepishly when Kurt looked at him again.

"So coming home and ruining the best couch in the living room was the way you chose to spend it?" Kurt asked with a raised brow, shaking his head when Rachel looked away from him again.

"Aw, come on Kurt." Finn said with a sigh. "We were just-"

"No that's okay, I really don't want to know." Kurt said quickly, walking towards the stairs so he could go up to his room. Kurt closed his bedroom door behind him when he had finally made it up the stairs, ignoring the loud giggles that had began once he was out of the other two's eyesight. He smiled despite the fact he found it annoying, having to admit the two were kind of cute together.

After setting his bag down on the floor he plopped down on his bed, throwing an arm over his face to shield his eyes. This trip had been planned for almost a week, then David had to go and ruin it because he didn't want Mercedes to go anywhere without him. Kurt sighed, quickly rolling over to rest on his side. That was the type of Dominant behavior he hated and one of the main reasons he had never actively searched for his own. His friends called him crazy for not looking but Kurt knew once he had found them everything would change, and not for the better.

Kurt slowly pulled his hand up to his face, turning it over so that the underside of his wrist was facing him. The dark, hollow crescent moon mark stared back at him as if it were taunting him. Kurt made a face, quickly hiding it underneath a pillow beside his head. It seemed stupid to him that just that mark alone claimed him as a submissive but unfortunately it was what he was born with. He wished he could have been born with a filled in circle like Finn.

When his mother had passed the names of his soul mates appeared. His father had worried for a few years afterwords, always on the look out for someone to take his son. It wasn't normal for someone so young to receive the name of their soul mate so early, but a few doctors had said it was the stress of loosing Kurt's mother that had caused them to appear so suddenly. Since then he had been enthusiastically ignoring them whenever he had caught his reflection in the mirror, trying to ignore their existence.

Kurt sighed, reaching up with the hand that wasn't hidden to rub at his forehead. Lately his father had been encouraging him to look for them, but Kurt had always found an excuse to put it off. Honestly he was beginning to run out of ideas, and the more headaches he got and the weaker he grew certainly didn't help his fight. He knew how to fix that but he still stubbornly refused to look for them.

Kurt didn't want to give up what he had. He had control of his own life mostly with nobody telling him what he could and couldn't do, unlike Mercedes who had to do everything David told her even though he lived two hours away! How fair was that? Then to make it worse Mercedes just let him control her like that! The girl claimed she had no choice, that she had to do what she was told. She even said that he would understand once he found his own dominant.

Kurt snorted slightly, rolling over on his back once again. "As if." he mumbled underneath his breath, feeling his head throb as he thought about it. Why did submissives have to be so useless without their dominant? He jumped when he felt his cell phone vibrating in his pocket and with a sigh quickly dug it out from his pocket. He smiled slightly seeing Mercedes' name and picture flash across the screen. He may have been mad at David but Mercedes was still his best friend. "Hello?"

_"Kurt!"_ Mercedes said on the other line, sounding relieved._ "I really am sorry about David he's...he just doesn't think it's safe and-" _

"'Cedes, it's fine." Kurt said, cutting her off as a feeling of guilt began to settle at the bottom of his stomach.

_"No it's not."_ Mercedes said with a sigh before continuing. _"Look we've been planning this for a while and I know how much this sucks. How about we meet up at the Lima Bean and we'll just hang out there for a few hours or something?" _

"We don't have to do that." Kurt said, slowly sitting up and looking for his bag anyways. Anything was better than sitting here and listening to Finn and Rachel make out all day.

_"Boy, I'm not taking no for an answer. Besides, it feels like we haven't been able to have a day out together in forever."_ she paused for a moment, a cat meowing in the background coming over the line for a moment._ "The Lima Bean is only a few minutes away, so I doubt David will mind." _

Kurt grinned as he slipped the strap to his messenger bag over his shoulder. "I'm shocked Mercedes, you aren't asking the mighty David if you can go?" he asked sarcastically, loving the laugh he received on the other line.

_"You must be rubbing off on me."_

* * *

"Blaine this was a really, _really_ stupid idea." Nick said as they walked into the little coffee shop they had found. "If we get caught-"

"We won't, okay?" Blaine cut his friend off quickly, scanning the room briefly before falling into line with Nick beside him. "We are two hours away, how can anyone catch us?"

"Easy, they can find out that we didn't go to lacrosse practice." Nick mumbled quietly, rummaging through his pocket for his phone. He checked it for any new messages before shoving it back. "If Jeff finds out I'll never be able to leave Dalton's grounds again.

Blaine groaned. "Nick, come on. It will be fine." he said with a sigh, reaching up to rub the back of his neck. "We didn't even find him."

Nick frowned, glancing at his friend for a moment. "I'm sorry." he said, reaching over to pat the shorter teen's shoulder. "You knew it was a long shot anyways, you aren't a private detective after all."

"I know but I thought that looking at those pictures and reading some of the reports would give me some sort of hint of where to look. I just can't believe we didn't see him." Blaine mumbled, moving up as the line took a step forward.

"Sebastian may have had the right idea you know..." Nick said, instantly regretting it when Blaine turned to him with a dark look.

"No trust me, that is not the way you want to meet your dominant." Blaine snapped, shuddering slightly as his own memories came to the surface of his mind. "It took me forever to even slightly like Sebastian and I don't want that for Kurt."

"I know but-"

"Blaine?" Blaine turned around at the familiar voice, eyes widening slightly when he saw Mercedes. "Mercedes?" he asked surprised.

"What are you two doing in Lima?" Mercedes asked as she came to stand behind the two Warblers in line. She glanced around looking for Sebastian or Jeff, frowning when she didn't see either of them.

"I knew it!" Nick huffed, throwing his arms in the air for a moment. "We are so going to get it."

"Nick, calm down, Mercedes is cool. Right?" he asked, looking at the girl with a pleading expression.

"Duh." Mercedes said with a grin. The only reason she knew Blaine and Nick was because she had been introduced to them recently when she had spent a weekend with David at Dalton. "I don't see Sebastian or Jeff letting you two out of their sight this far away from Dalton though, what's going on?"

"Nothing." Blaine said quickly, shooting Nick a dark look when the slightly taller warbler gave a huff. " What are you doing in Lima?"

"Uh, I live here." Mercedes said, crossing her arms and watching the two closely. They seemed extremely nervous and fidgety, meaning they had to be hiding something. "You can't tell me you two drove all this way just for coffee?"

"Nope." Nick said, wincing when Blaine elbowed him in the ribs. "Do you come here often?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and shrugged. She wasn't going to rat them out, but it was slightly annoying they wouldn't tell her what they were here for. "Yeah." she finally answered. "I'm actually waiting for my friend, he's a little late." she said, gesturing for the boys to move up since the line had gotten smaller.

"Must be one of the friends you refuse to leave Lima for." Blaine said, turning around to face the back of the line again. He had remembered David telling Sebastian that he wanted to pull Mercedes from McKinley and place her in Dalton's sister school. Supposedly Mercedes had put up a convincing argument because here she was, getting her way. Blaine wished he had the courage to stand up to Sebastian like that.

"The only one, really." Mercedes admitted. Pulling her phone from her pocket when it began to buzz. She smiled at the screen before turning towards the entrance. "Here he is." she said when the door opened. "Kurt, over here!" Mercedes called, waving towards the taller teen.

Blaine's eyes widened when he heard Mercedes call out _that_ name. He quickly turned around once again, his breath getting caught in his throat when he saw him. A beautiful smile and long legs walked towards them, causing Blaine's heart to skip a beat. As the teen got closer Blaine noticed the thin, but slightly toned frame he had. His thick chestnut colored hair was styled to perfection and his eyes were the bright mixed colors he remembered from the photo. It was Kurt, _his_ Kurt!

Nick's jaw had actually dropped when he had seen Kurt walk through the door. Sure Blaine's picture of the teen had been gorgeous but it just didn't do the submissive justice. "Whoa." he said, quickly looking the taller male over before glancing at Blaine, noticing how awed the other warbler also looked.

"Hey guys, this is my boy-"

"Kurt." Blaine finished Mercedes' sentence, his dumbfounded expression suddenly gone and replaced with a charming smile. He quickly stuck out his hand, eager to actually touch the other submissive.

Kurt smiled towards the shorter teen, admiring the bright hazel eyes and tanned skin. He didn't miss the adorable checkered bow tie or the bright yellow cardigan he wore either, always having an eye for fashion. Eager to meet someone so different from Lima's normal population Kurt grasped the strangers' outstretched hand, not expecting the sudden shock to crawl down his hand and into his wrist.

Kurt gasped, quickly pulling his hand back. He smiled back to the other boy, quickly dropping his now numb arm to his side. That was odd but then he noticed the adorable smile the other gave in return. "Hi." he said, finally pulling his eyes from the tight jeans that the shorter teen. "Nice to meet you..?"

"Oh, Blaine." Blaine said, blinking in surprise when the beautiful smile he had been admiring on Kurt's pale face vanished. "Kurt?"

Kurt took a step back, quickly pulling up his numb arm and turning his hand over to look at his wrist. A strangled noise left the back of his throat when he noticed that half of the previous hollow moon shaped mark was now colored in.

One of them had found him.

* * *

**(A/N):** Slightly different I know. Don't know how long I'll actually keep this up though, let me know what you think! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): **Oh. My. GOODNESS! Almost 50 reviews on the first chapter, are you kidding me? You guys are so amazing! I just can't believe...gah. Well I hope you guys like this one too! Let me know~!

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: AU! SebKlaine! Multiple Partners! D/S!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of it's characters, at all.**

* * *

**Connected**

_Trouble (Part 1)_

Kurt stared at Blaine, feeling his hands trembling at his sides. "What are you doing here?" he finally whispered, stepping back a few paces when Blaine took a step forward. "You aren't supposed to be here."

Mercedes quickly grabbed Kurt's upper arm, glancing at the warblers for a moment before she spoke. "What's wrong Kurt?' She asked. She didn't understand, she had never seen Kurt look this…scared before.

"Kurt," Blaine said reaching out slowly, wanting to touch the taller submissive again. He frowned when Kurt moved even further away from him.

"Blaine, maybe we should take this somewhere else." Nick whispered after realizing they were gaining attention from a few customers in the little coffee shop.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Kurt said quickly, turning around. He started to move forward but Mercedes pulled on his arm, stopping him in his tracks. "Cedes I have to go." He said, looking at her pleadingly.

"Wait, what the heck is going on?" Mercedes asked, not letting her friend escape. "Do you know each other?" she asked, eyeing the other boys again. If they had hurt Kurt lord help them once she got involved.

"Yes." Blaine said automatically, biting his bottom lip when Kurt glared at him. Oh he didn't like the sickening churn his stomach gave in reaction. "Well we do sort of- that is I would love to get to know Kurt more…" he trailed off feeling his face heat up. "I mean we sort of have to you know considering-"

"Don't you say it!" Kurt snapped, shaking his head quickly.

"Say what?" Mercedes asked, placing her free hand upon her hip. She glanced up at Kurt's panicked face again, frowning as she tried to figure out what was wrong with him.

"Is-is the other one here?" Kurt stuttered, looking around the coffee shop. He paused at a few faces, trying to see if he could figure out which one of them could be Sebastian.

"The other one…?" Blaine asked, eyebrows pulling together in confusion. "Oh no it's just me, I swear." Blaine said quickly when he realized what Kurt had meant. "Sebastian isn't here, I came here alone." He said, trying to calm the taller the submissive down.

"What?" Kurt asked, tilting his head slightly. "Have you not connected with him yet?" he asked hopefully. Maybe there was a chance he could avoid this after all. If Blaine hadn't connected with Sebastian already then that meant that Kurt didn't have to have anything to do with the current submissive in front of him.

Kurt had to admit that Blaine was adorable though with his gelled hair and his bright hazel eyes that kept throwing him off track. He had bright white teeth and you could just tell that his face was an open book with the current expressive emotion etched into his face at the moment. Of course, what had Kurt been expecting? Your soul mate was supposedly your perfect match. His Blaine was bound to be this gorgeous.

Wait, _his__ Blaine_?

"Hold up, connected?" Mercedes asked, eyes growing wide when she had finally made the connection. "Oh no, Kurt don't tell me," She whispered, glancing between the two submissives that seemed locked in each other's eyes. Kurt had never shown anyone, including herself, the names of his soul mates.

"We have connected, it's been almost a year actually." Blaine said feeling even more confused when Kurt face seemed to have adopted a pained expression.

"Why isn't he here with you then?" Kurt asked, ignoring Mercedes.

"Well, I-" Blaine began, glancing at Nick nervously. He sighed when Nick only shrugged in return, at a loss of words himself. "I snuck away so I could find you." He admitted quietly, glancing at Kurt's face again.

"You mean you came here without permission?" Kurt asked surprised. He looked the shorter boy over again, licking his lips nervously before asking his next question. "Does...Does he not want me?" he asked, his stomach dropping. He felt pathetic for asking but sometimes a three-way connection ended up that way. The dominant would favor one submissive and abandon the remaining one. Really, he should be happy if that were the case but he knew deep down he wanted to have his soul mates just like everyone else. He just wanted the connection later in life so he could do what he wanted.

"Oh god no Kurt," Blaine began quickly, shaking his head. "He wants you so bad, just like I do." He continued quickly. "He just…has different methods of looking for you is all."

"So you are more of the direct type then?" Kurt asked, smiling slightly as he watched the submissive swallow slowly.

"Yeah I-I guess." Blaine murmured. He watched as Kurt's smile widened slightly, causing his own smile to appear again.

"Good, I like that." Kurt said taking a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. It was going to be okay, Sebastian wasn't around so by law he didn't have to do anything. He stared at Blaine for a little longer, finally making his decision. "Coffee?" he asked quietly, laughing softly when the shorter submissive nodded his head up and down eagerly.

"I would love some." Blaine said, smiling when Mercedes sent him a smile as well. He followed the taller submissive to the counter, committing his order to memory before making his own.

* * *

Mercedes and Nick decided to sit together a few tables down to give Blaine and Kurt sometime to themselves. Kurt was secretly grateful because the more time he seemed to spend with the other teen the more he wanted to know. He chose a window seat, crossing his legs as Blaine sat in the seat opposite of him. "So.." he began, laughing slightly when Blaine sent him a grin.

"So." Blaine copied Kurt, laughing when the other rolled his eyes. "I just can't believe I finally found you. We only live a few hours from each other though, how could we not have met at one of the claiming meetings?"

Kurt took a nervous sip of his grande non-fat mocha before he answered. He had intentionally avoided those meetings and parties even though it was technically against the law to do so for a submissive. He had always managed to convince his dad to tell the directors that he was sick each time. He looked down to his hands, trying to decide if he should tell the truth or not. "I didn't go to any of them." He finally admitted, glancing up when a Blaine made a soft noise of surprise in response.

"Really?" Blaine asked, eyes wide. "You weren't forced to go by your parents or anything?" he asked, regretting it when Kurt's face fell.

"No, my dad always told them I was sick and my mom isn't around anymore." Kurt said quietly.

"Oh." Blaine said, looking down at his coffee cup. "Did you not want to find us?" he asked, slowly dragging his gaze from his cup of coffee to meet Kurt's. Did Kurt not want him? His heart ached at the thought of the other submissive not wanting to ever see him again.

Kurt sighed, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. He knew this question was coming but it didn't mean he was ready for it. "It's not exactly like that," he began, finally moving his hand to look at the other submissive. His stomach clenched unexpectedly at the horrified look on Blaine's face. Without thinking he reached out and grabbed the tan hand that was resting on top of the table, squeezing it reassuringly.

Blaine smiled down at their hands, loving the warmth and weight of the other submissive. He took in another breath before looking up again. "Then what is it like?" he asked, sitting up straighter when Kurt let go of his hand.

Kurt didn't what had gotten into him, but he couldn't say he didn't enjoy the feel of Blaine's skin against his own. "It's…complicated." Kurt said quietly, sighing when Blaine gave him a pleading look. "I just want to do things the way I want. I don't want a dominant." He admitted, frowning when Blaine looked away from him again. "At least not right now." He said, smiling when Blaine sent him a hopeful look.

"I kind of get that," Blaine said, shaking his head. "I don't think you'll have a choice much longer." He muttered. He watched as Kurt's shoulders tensed up.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, frowning. "Oh please don't tell him where I am Blaine." He begged, leaning forward in his seat. "You just said you understand."

"It's not that I'll tell he'll find you on his own eventually." Blaine said quickly. "You will get even weaker now, you know." Blaine muttered as he slowly turned over his right wrist, noting that his crescent moon was completely filled in now. There was no hiding that, after all that was one of Sebastian's favorite places to kiss.

"I know." Kurt said through gritted teeth, staring at Blaine's wrist as well. "How is he going to find me?" he finally asked.

Blaine continued to stare at his mark, feeling strangely guilty for what he was about to say. "Well, he's been following you for a little over the month. He's been using private investigators that-"

"What?" Kurt asked in alarm, looking around the little shop again as if he could tell which people were spying on him. "Why?"

Blaine sighed. "I told you before, he really wants you." He said quietly, looking up again. "He always gets what he wants. Nothing can stop him." He said with a slight shake of his head.

"Well he's in for a rude awakening then." Kurt grumbled, leaning in closer once he saw Blaine's shoulder slump. "You obey his every word, don't you?" he whispered.

"I have to!" Blaine whispered back. "He's my- our dominant!" he continued, shaking his head when Kurt scoffed. "Kurt you haven't been around a lot of connected mates have you?"

"A few," Kurt said, brow rising slightly. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You've never seen a submissive get in trouble or get punished?" Blaine asked.

"No?" Kurt said, noticing how Blaine's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh Kurt…" Blaine said sadly. "You have no idea." Blaine said, frowning when Nick walked up to their table.

"Blaine we've got to go." Nick said hurriedly. "Jeff just called and asked where I was." He continued, sending a slight smile towards Kurt. "I told him we decided to skip practice to go to a movie."

"How did they know we skipped?" Blaine asked, his stomach doing nervous flip flops. "Sebastian went to a meeting and you said that Jeff had fencing practice all afternoon?"

"The instructor cancelled." Nick said, making a noise when Blaine didn't get up immediately. "Come on Blaine, we've got to go."

"You really do obey him in everything, don't you?" Kurt asked sadly, standing up when Blaine did. "Do you have to go now?" he asked, frowning when Blaine stopped to stare at him again.

"You don't understand." Blaine said, quickly walking around the table. He shook his head slightly. "You will though…"

"We all do eventually." Nick said softly, jumping when the phone in his hand began to ring again. He held up a hand to silence Kurt when the taller submissive opened his mouth. "We are still in the movie Jeff, I told you it was a long one." Nick said into the phone, pacing back and forth slightly as he talked. "Y-yeah we should be home in the next few hours, we may stop to get something to eat." Nick lied shakily. "Love you too." He said, finally hanging up the phone.

"I just…" Kurt trailed off. He never expected he would feel this way after meeting one of his soul mates. He didn't want to lose sight of Blaine. He even wanted to hold his hand again. _Desperately_.

"I know." Blaine said, staring into Kurt's eyes once again. "I've got to go."

"Blaine, please don't tell him where I am." Kurt pleaded, quickly grabbing the shorter boy's hand again. "I want to see you though."

Blaine nodded, quickly pulling a pen from his bag. He pulled up their interlaced fingers to write his phone number on the back of Kurt's hand. "I can only do so much, but I'll keep this a secret as long as I can." He said softly, knowing even as he said it that it would only be a few days top if that before Sebastian found out.

"C-Can I-?" Blaine stuttered as he raised his arms, gasping softly when he was pulled to Kurt's chest instead. He melted against him slightly, breathing in the taller submissive's scent.

Kurt pulled back quickly, not knowing what had come over him. "Sorry." He whispered, reaching out to smooth out the wrinkles in Blaine's canary yellow cardigan. "I don't know what-"

"No I get it." Blaine said, smiling up at Kurt. He didn't want to leave now, but Nick was right. If they wanted to keep this a secret they had to get moving. "Please call me." Blaine pleaded as Nick pulled him towards the door. "Or text! We can text!" he called out, grinning when Kurt nodded.

Kurt followed after the pair, standing on the sidewalk as he watched the two submissives climb into the dark blue Toyota corolla. He made a mental note that Nick was the one who was driving as they slowly passed him, Blaine waving at him from the passenger seat. He felt his stomach drop when they disappeared around a corner further down the street.

"Kurt." Mercedes said, having followed the other three out as well. "What are you going to do?" she asked him, slowly handing the taller submissive his coffee cup that she had picked up on her way out.

Kurt took his cup, wrapping both hands around the warm styrofoam. "I don't really know, Cedes."

"Well I know one thing, the world really is a small place." She said quietly, shaking her head slightly. "You can't stay away from them for too long."

"How do you do it?" Kurt asked his friend, turning to look at her. He frowned when the girl shrugged.

"I guess I'm spoiled." Mercedes began. "I see David almost every weekend so our connection isn't strained too much," She continued, shrugging slightly. "But I did stay with him for about a month when we first connected though, so I'm not sure if that has anything to do with it."

"I can't believe this." Kurt said, shaking his head before taking another sip from his coffee cup. "I should be mad, Cedes. Mad that he came all the way here and basically screwed everything I had planned up." He paused, tilting his head down slightly. "I just want to see his stupid face again."

"It happens." Mercedes said with a slight grin. She frowned for a moment, glancing at her watch. "I wonder if they will make it back in time."

Kurt frowned, closing his eyes for a moment. "I hope so." he opened his eyes once again to look at Mercedes. "So you've met them before?"

"Yeah, David introduced me to them when I went to stay with him a few weeks ago." Mercedes said with a nod. "Remember when we were supposed to go see that movie?" She asked. "It was that weekend."

Kurt clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth as he thought, nodding when he remembered. "Yet another time David decided to..." he trailed off when he noticed Mercedes looking down at her feet, a frown on her lips. "Sorry." he whispered, reaching out to rub her arm slightly.

"No, it's okay." Mercedes said reassuringly, forcing another smile. "I know you don't understand how all of this works, hell even I don't understand it all." she laughed, shaking her head when Kurt's brows rose again. "I'm sure you'll understand once you finally meet Sebastian."

Kurt frowned. "Hopefully that won't be any time soon." he mumbled, watching as a few more people entered the coffee shop.

"You'll have to go to him soon, Kurt." Mercedes said worryingly. "You're just going to get weaker from now on since you've connected with Blaine. Once your dad finds out-"

"I can't tell him." Kurt cut Mercedes off quickly. When she gave him a look that clearly expressed she thought he was crazy he continued. "You know how much he's dreading this. Almost more than me."

"He's going to figure it out, you know when you can't stand on your own two feet." Mercedes said with a sigh.

"It won't happen that fast." Kurt scoffed, glancing at her again after a moment of silence. "Will it?"

* * *

Blaine made a mental note to never let Nick drive when they were under a time crunch. _Ever_. Another two hours in traffic hadn't helped the situation either. When they had finally gotten back to Dalton he almost fell to worship the ground he never thought he would see again in thanks, but he was dragged of towards the school before he had time to thank whatever gods there were for keeping him alive.

"Nick, would you slow down." Blaine said, trying to keep up with the other warbler's fast pace.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Nick finally snapped, stopping in the middle of the hallway. "You may be fine and dandy with Sebastian now, and good for you." Nick said quickly. "But Jeff still doesn't trust me completely, not after I had tried to run away in the beginning."

Blaine opened his mouth to argue but then closed it quickly when a flash of blond caught his attention. Jeff had rounded the corner down the hall and was now making his way towards them, his face expressionless. That was never good because normally the senior warbler always had a smile or grin. "Nick-"

"No, you will let me finish." Nick huffed, both hands balled into fists at his side. "I've gone three months without getting into trouble, which by the way is a record. Then you just drag me out and force me to _lie _to the person who I'm trying to gain trust from!" He held his hand up when Blaine tried to speak again, ignoring the strange look that had come over the shorter submissive's face. "If he ever finds out that I lied about were I've been for the past four hours I'll never hear the end of it and probably won't be able to sit for a week!"

"Oh, It'll be three days at the most. You shouldn't over exaggerate so much."

Blaine watched as Nick's face quickly turned from a healthy color to a sickly pale color in under two seconds as Jeff spoke up from behind him. He gulped before mouthing 'I'm so sorry' towards him, watching as Nick slowly turned on his heel to face his taller dominant.

"Jeff I-" he began, stopping when Jeff tilted his chin upwards. He quickly dropped to his knees on the floor in front of the blond, pressing his face into the dominant's thigh. His shoulders slumped slightly when he felt Jeff's hand press against the top of his head gently.

"It's not his fault." Blaine began, looking down when Jeff sent him a glare. He watched as Jeff quickly pulled Nick from the floor by his upper arm, thankful it wasn't done too roughly.

"Oh I can only imagine," Jeff scoffed before looking over Nick, taking his chin in his hand to angle his head to where Nick was staring up at him. "Room. Now." he snapped watching as Nick quickly left his side, walking as fast as he could towards their shared dorm room.

"It really was all my idea, please don't punish him." Blaine begged, looking towards the ground when Jeff sent him another dark look.

"He didn't have to go along with it, like he always does." Jeff said. "You two always seem to find someway to get in trouble." he paused for a moment. "Just for shits and giggles, where exactly have you two been for the past five hours?" he asked. When Blaine only continued to stare at the floor he sighed. "Fine, I'll find out soon enough I guess. Don't think for one minute that I won't be letting Sebastian know."

Blaine's head jerked up quickly when Jeff mentioned Sebastian. "Jeff, please-"

"No, you two can't keep doing this." Jeff said with a shake of his head. "I know Sebastian would do the same for me if he found out that his submissive was directly disobeying rules that we only set for your safety. Do you think we just make them up because we have nothing else better to do?"

Blaine remained quiet, not sure how to answer. He looked up from the floor again when he saw Jeff's feet turn on the tile. "Nick really didn't do anything!" he called out, following after him.

Jeff turned again, pointing at Blaine. "I would worry about your own ass if I were you." he snapped. "Think Blaine." he continued, tapping his temple. "Go to your room, I'm sure Sebastian is already back."

Blaine watched as Jeff began to walk off again, turning a corner soon after. He sighed before reaching up with both of his hands to rub his forehead. "I'm so sorry, Nick." he mumbled to himself before walking toward the staircase. Nick was his best friend, and he knew that the other submissive would try to keep his secret for him. He wasn't going to hold his breath though, he knew all to well how dominants were. If they wanted to know something, they normally always found a way to get it.

He was in front of his dorm room door before he knew it and was now just staring at it. He was nervous, his stomach doing odd flip flops that he didn't appreciate when he pulled his wallet from his back pocket. He opened it slowly, finding his keycard and sliding it through the small machine above the door handle. When the card slot beeped and turned green he turned the door knob and walked into the small entry way the suite had, slowly shutting the door as softly as he could.

Sebastian being the son of a billionaire, said father also donating _a lot _of money to the school, had it's perks. Blaine was pretty sure that his dominant had the largest room on campus, probably even bigger than most of the professors as well. The extra room they had was mainly used as a 'study' room with the walls lined with shelves full of books. Sebastian was studying to become a lawyer since it would be some time before he took over his father's multimillion-dollar company.

Blaine quickly kicked off his shoes, scooting them underneath the table in the entry way. He pulled his keys from his pocket to throw them into the large decorative bowl on top, noticing that the keys to Sebastian's Mercedes were already there confirming that the dominant was in fact already here. He sat his shoulder bag down on the floor next to Sebastian's black briefcase before quietly tiptoeing into their bedroom.

Blaine relaxed slightly when heard the shower running, looking around the room for a moment as he rubbed his wrist. He had to find something to cover his mark other than his cardigan considering he would have to take it off eventually. His eyes finally landed on the rolex sitting on top of Sebastian's night stand. He bit his bottom lip quickly mulling over the pros and cons of it, making up his mind when he heard the water cut off.

He slapped the cool band of the watch against his skin, smiling gratefully when he noticed that the clasp of the expensive watch managed to cover the top half of his submissive mark. Considering that was the only part he was worried about he was happy with the result of his quick thinking. He turned quickly when he heard the bathroom door open, gasping when his toe made contact with the nightstand.

"Blaine?"

Blaine held back a whimper, hopping around on one foot before sitting on the edge of the bed. "Y-Yeah?" he called out after Sebastian had called for him, rubbing his throbbing toe. He glanced to the door way, biting his bottom lip once his dominant walked out, still slightly damp with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He was currently scrubbing at his hair with another smaller towel.

"There you are." Sebastian said, looking over Blaine for a moment. He admired the bright colored cardigan that the submissive was wearing for a moment, thankful that they could wear what they wanted on the weekends. He loved seeing Blaine's quirky sense of fashion when he could. "I was going to call if you weren't back by the time I was finished." he continued, draping the damp towel he was using around his neck before walking towards his dresser. "I guess you already grabbed dinner with Nick?" he asked, pulling the top draw out to grab a pair of pajama pants.

Blaine blinked a few times before answering. "Yeah, we went ahead and got a burger after the movie." he lied quickly, smiling nervously when Sebastian turned to look at him.

"Is that all you've had today?" Sebastian asked, sighing when Blaine nodded meekly. "You know I don't like you eating so little during the day." he scolded, smiling slightly when his submissive quickly looked down to the floor. "It's alright Blaine, I'm not mad." he reassured him. "Just try to eat all three meals from now on, okay?"

"Okay." Blaine said softly, looking up at Sebastian. _'You should be mad.' _he thought to himself, watching as Sebastian went back into the bathroom to finish his nightly routine. He sighed, plopping back on the bed when he was sure the dominant wasn't watching him. Blaine wasn't sure when Jeff would tell on him, but he supposed he could enjoy the calm before the storm the best he could.

"How did your meeting go?" he called out, grinning when he heard Sebastian groan in return. "It can't have been that bad."

"You have no idea." Sebastian said, squirting toothpaste onto the bristles of his toothbrush. "How was your movie?" he asked before he began to brush his teeth, running his free hand through his wet hair.

"Oh it was...good." he said, hating that the way he said it made it sound like a question. Now that his toe was down to a dull ache he sat up, pulling off his socks before standing up again. He walked into the bathroom throwing his socks into the clothes hamper before pulling off his cardigan and dropping it in as well.

Sebastian bent over the sink to spit out his toothpaste and rinse out his mouth before straightening back up again. He grinned as he watched Blaine untie his bow tie, letting it dangle around his neck as he walked up to the sink next to him. "You're usually aren't one to skip practice though. Nick's idea?" he asked, brow raising when Blaine's shoulders tensed slightly.

"Sort of." Blaine said, quickly squirting toothpaste onto his own toothbrush and jabbing it in his mouth so he wouldn't have to elaborate.

"I see." Sebastian said before pulling the bottle of mouthwash out from underneath the bathroom cabinet. He swished the liquid around in his mouth for a moment before spitting that out as well, finally moving away from the mirror after checking his reflection for imperfections.

Blaine placed the mouthwash back after he had used it, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and walking out. Sebastian had already lost his towel and was now in his loose fitting pajama pants and no shirt as he walked around their bedroom, gathering his laptop and reading glasses before turning the comforter of the bed down. He walked to his own dresser, glancing to the corner of the room where an empty one rested. He smiled slightly, knowing that it was intended for their third soul mate. For Kurt.

Hearing the welcoming jingle from Sebastian's laptop as it booted up pulled the goofy smile from his face quickly, replacing it with a guilty weight in his stomach. Disobeying his dominant was bad enough but having met their other soul mate before Sebastian was unfair, he knew that. He held back a sigh as he pulled out his own pajama pants and a loose fitting shirt. Blaine traveled back into the bathroom to change, ignoring Sebastian's smirk and walking further in so the other teen couldn't see him.

"It's not like I haven't seen it!" Sebastian called out, shaking his head slightly as he slipped his glasses on. He scowled as he noticed his inbox was full. "Fucking spam." he mumbled as he began to go through the many emails. He glanced to his right when Blaine finally crawled into the large bed, a frown on the submissive's expressive face. "Blaine is everything okay?" he asked, turning towards the younger warbler and placing his laptop beside him on the bed

"Yeah, just tired." Blaine said knowing it wasn't a complete lie before rolling over to face Sebastian, the concerned look on the dominant's face making the guilty weight in his stomach heavier. "I'm fine."

Sebastian watched as Blaine's eyes fluttered shut as he leaned down to press a few kisses against his lips. "Aright." he said softly, reaching over to press his hand against the submissive's cheek. He wasn't sure if that was all that seemed to be bothering Blaine, but he had learned not to push to much or the submissive would just shut him out completely. A few more kisses and a couple of sighs was all he managed to get out of him before he turned back to his laptop. He heard Blaine's cellphone buzz with a text but he was pretty sure it was only Nick texting him. The two seemed to be attached by the hip lately, perhaps he should have a word with Jeff and see if he knew what the two were up too.

Blaine scooted towards Sebastian, leaning over him slightly so he could pick up his phone from the nightstand. He glanced at the screen, brows knitting together in confusion at the unknown number.

"Is that my watch?" Sebastian asked, reaching over and grabbing Blaine's arm gently. He saw the nervous look cross the submissive's face, waiting for an answer.

"Well I wanted to wear it." Blaine said finally, mentally scoffing at himself for such a lame excuse.

"Blaine I wanted to get you one when we first met but you refused." Sebastian said with a shake of his head. "Now you want one?" he asked.

"No." Blaine said quickly. "I just like your's, can't I wear it for a little while?" he asked, sticking out his bottom lip.

"I suppose, but don't you want to take it off while you sleep?" he asked, moving to unclasp it. He was surprised when Blaine yanked his arm away quickly, shoving it underneath his pillow.

"No I want to keep it on. Please?" Blaine begged, smiling in relief when Sebastian let out a exasperated sigh.

"Fine." Sebastian mumbled, turning back to his laptop once again. He didn't understand Blaine sometimes.

Blaine rolled over to where his back was facing Sebastian before he unlocked his phone to look at the message again.

_.:You didn't get into too much trouble did you?:._

Blaine smiled, his toes curling up happily as he realized the text had to be from Kurt. He slowly turned his head to look at Sebastian, thankful the dominant was busy reading his emails at the moment. Normally he would be all over him, which he knew would happen soon, not that he minded of course.

**.:He hasn't figured it out yet, but he will...I miss you.:.**

He rolled his eyes when he read over the text he sent. Could he sound anymore needier? He stared at his phone, waiting for it to vibrate with a new message. He was about to give up ten minutes later when Sebastian had already put his laptop up and had curled himself around him when his phone finally vibrated again.

Sebastian's lips were pressing against his shoulder and he could feel the arms around his waist tighten as he pushed his phone underneath his pillow, discreetly peeking underneath it to read the message Kurt had sent.

_.:I miss you too, a lot actually. I think it's weird because I hardly know you but...I don't think I would want it any different to be honest.:._

Blaine could't hide the happy grin on his face and the leap his heart gave. Kurt missed him! He blinked when the side light went off, shivering when he felt Sebastian's breath against his neck.

"Put your phone away Blaine, Nick can wait until the morning." Sebastian said through a yawn. He heard the submissive sigh but he did as he was told before turning to face him, burying his face in his chest. "Good boy." he whispered, pressing a final kiss to the tip of Blaine's nose. "I love you."

"I love you too." Blaine said, smiling when Sebastian's arms tightened around him in response. He couldn't wait until Kurt was here too, sharing Sebastian with him. He knew it would take a long time to get to that point, especially with the way the other submissive seemed to hate the idea of being near Sebastian.

He wondered how the two of them would ever get along, honestly. They seemed a lot alike with how headstrong they both seemed to be. Blaine closed his eyes, trying to think of ways to make them get along. Maybe with a little time things would run smoothly.

* * *

(A/N): Please excuse any huge issues with this, it's currently 2:30 in the morning over here so I'm exhausted :C. Anyways it seems that people really like this so I will keep it up. If people read my other fics don't worry, they are still being updated. **Next will be Of Magic and Dragon Scales.** I know I said this earlier but thank you so much for reading and all of your reviews!


End file.
